glassballfandomcom-20200214-history
Cland Ann (video game)
|genre = Platform |modes = Single-player |ratings = ESRB: T PEGI: 12 |media = CD-ROM, DVD-ROM, Nintendo optical disc, cartridge }}Cland Ann, known in the PAL regions as Cland and Japper, is a 3D platform video game based on the fantasy animated sitcom of the same name. It was published by Vivendi Universal Games and developed by Traveller's Tales for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, PC and was ported by Art Co., Ltd for Game Boy Advance. It was first released in North America on October 17, 2003. Originally planned to be based on Cland Ann: The Movie, the game's release was delayed from 2002 to 2003 due to problems with the film and the developers needed more time to work on the game. Upon release, the game received a mixed to positive reception. Gameplay The player controls Cland Ann with his sidekick Japper McJapps. Cland can perform standard moves such as jump, punch, and a spin attack. In addition, the player collects magic marbles, which it can be used for opening some locked doors. Other new features include Cland and Japper's abilities to pick up objects and people, push objects, and different power-ups, such as the Speedizer, which increases speed for a limited time. Cland and Japper can also swim in water. The game includes 30 levels, 5 bosses, 15 mini-games, and many more. Plot Coming soon! Development In early 2000, during the development of Cland Ann, to be aired on FOX, 20th Century Fox's video game division Fox Interactive prepared to develop a video game tie-in. After FOX moved Cland Ann to ABC in June 2000, Fox Interactive contracted British video game developer Eurocom to design the Cland Ann game. At the time, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Nintendo 64, Dreamcast, and PC were considered for the ports of the game. But due to development issues, Eurocom left the game. Later in September 2000, Traveller's Tales acquired the license to develop a video game based on the upcoming Cland Ann show for the PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Dreamcast and PC, though they scrapped the Dreamcast version when Sega discontinued the console. The game was officially announced at the Electronic Entertainment Expo 2001. It was considered that it was planned to be a video game tie-in of Cland Ann: The Movie, which was in production at the time. Fox launched a major marketing campaign for the game in 2002. Despite the long development, the game missed the October 18, 2002 debut of the Cland Ann film and the game was delayed to a 2003 release, though Fox Interactive stated that they hoped it would reduce confusion among consumers expecting a straightforward tie-in. In December 2002, Fox announced that the game would be released for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance, and PC, set for a fall 2003 release. Fox Interactive cancelled the PlayStation version due to poor sales, but Fox Interactive released an extremely rare PlayStation version at the Electronic Entertainment Expo 2004 as an expo exclusive. Many of the crew from the Cland Ann series worked on the game. Geo G. served as Executive game developer and Michael Wildshill directed the voice actors. These voice actors were the original actors from the series: Jason Marsden, Max Casella, Pamela Hayden, Michael Gough, Jim Cummings, Tress MacNeille, Jess Harnell, Maurice LaMarche, Frank Welker, Geo G., and Billy West. Hynden Walch wasn't included in the game due to budgetary reasons. Also adding to the authenticity of the game was the original music composition provided by Andy Blythe and Marten Joustra who also composed the music for Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex as well as some Disney games and Cland Ann scriptwriter and producer J. Stewart Burns who scripted an original storyline for the plot. Gallery Cover arts Cland Ann (Xbox) Cover Art NTSC.jpg|Xbox NTSC cover art Cland Ann (GameCube) Cover Art NTSC.jpg|GameCube NTSC cover art clandannpccover.png|PC cover art Screenshots Sonic the hedgehiog Trivia Play the Trivia Game! Category:Video games Category:Cland Ann